Christmas without him
by Mima Black
Summary: Its christmas time and Booth can't be with Bones and the family for christmas.how will temperance get through the hardest of the year. future fic.


**Disclaimer: i don't own bones. i only own Lucy, Kailey, Abby and Tom**

**Note: this is my first story, so please review it. thank you** !

"Mummy, look I'm a princess!" Six-year-old Lucy ran up to her mother and gave her a huge hug. She ran around in her dress and twirled showing her mother all of the dress. It was Christmas and snow was falling down from the sky. Temperance smiled at daughter. Lucy looked like her mother but had her father's eyes. It had been six months since Booth left to do a top-secret case somewhere, he couldn't tell Temperance. She had missed him and was hoping he would come back for Christmas; it was never a good time for her.

"Sweetheart go and see what Parker is doing, please" Tempe asked her daughter.

"Ok, mummy" Lucy started walking to the door and turned around to look at her mother.

"Mummy, if I keep praying to god for daddy to come home do you think he will?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes, baby he will" and tear fell down her face. Temperance didn't believe in religion but she never stopped her children believing in god.

Tempe ad Booth had been married for six years and she had never been happier. They had a perfect house and they loved so much. It held so many memories. Last Christmas was beautiful; they had Angela and Jack around for Christmas. Russ had come down to see them with his wife and three step children- Kailey, Tom and Abby. Temperance had never been so happy at Christmas.

The nightmares now was what scared Tempe. She had started having them in September and they were always the same one. In a gravesite, being all in black with Lucy in her arms crying and asking "where is daddy, mummy?" Then looking at the gravestone.

_**Special Agent Seely Booth, a soldier, a husband and a father, RIP**_

She woke up screaming Booth's name that always woke up Parker and Lucy and she usually slept with them in her bed holding them close not letting anyone near them protecting them from the dangers they face.

It was Christmas Eve and Tempe was putting Lucy to bed. It was cold and Lucy had left the window open. Tempe, while closing it, looked out the window hoping to see a dark figure come to the house and open the door and yell "Bones I'm home" but nothing happened.

"Mummy, is daddy coming home" a muffled voice came from the covers.

"I don't know Lucy, we'll just have to pray won't we" she kissed her daughter on the head.

"Sing to me mummy, like daddy did" Lucy whispered. Her mother looked at her.

"Ok" she mum whispered back.

_Hush my child_

_My little princess_

_Close your eyes, rest your head_

_Do not worry, I'll be watching you_

_Fly to dreamland where wishes become real_

_You can fly on dragons, swim with dolphins or have tea party_

_But I'll be here, my child_

_My little princess_

_I love you _

_I love you dearly_

_My little princess _

_Close your eyes _

_And dream_

Kissing Lucy on the head, Tempe left her daughter to sleep. She closed and got a surprise.

"Parker what were you doing, you scared me" Tempe hugged her 14 teen year old stepson.

"I was listening to you sing to Lucy" he hugged her back.

"She misses dad millions and so do I" Parker said now tears coming out o his eyes.

"I miss him so much but we are going to celebrate Christmas just like he would want us to, ok" he nodded to her. She kissed on the head, put him back to bed and watched him go to sleep.

Temperance sat in the lounge looking at the photo albums. She looked at herself in her wedding dress. She had a tiny bump because she was pregnant with Lucy. She thought how small Lucy must have been in her stomach. She was growing up fast and her favourite dad was missing it. Lucy always had a smile on her face that was infectious and Tempe always caught Lucy's infectious smile. Lucy was a strong fighter and never gave up on anything. Tempe thought when Lucy was going to give with her dad; she hoped she never would give up on him. As Parker always said, Lucy made the world look brighter, which was true as it was the only thing that got Temperance up in the morning was Lucy and Parker. Booth was the one who saved her when she needed him but somehow she felt lost without him. Temperance fell on the sofa dreaming that booth would come back.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Lucy jumped on her mother who was still on the sofa. Tempe woke to a little girl with a big smile on her face.

"Merry Christmas sweetheart" Temperance hugged her daughter. Parker stood in the doorway and Tempe beckoned him into the hug. She looked at the children in her arms. They were always putting a brave face on things. There was a knock at the door. Parker and Lucy looked at each other and then to Tempe. She was in shock. _Was it him? Maybe not but it could. _Then there was a yell.

"Sweetie it's me Angela and Hogins. We've got presents!" a smiling voice came through the door. Temperance gestured to the kid to get it and they ran off smiling. She was praying it was Booth but her hope were shattered like the time before.

Christmas day was nice but was missing something; Booth. Lucy had left her biggest present so she could open it in front of her dad. Parker had given up and had opened his present: an mp4 player and was fun with it. Angela and Hogins had given up talking to Tempe who was a sleep again on the sofa. Angela looked at her best friend and felt pity. Why did she have to go through this? Then the front door opened.

Angela stared at the man before her. He looked tried and hurt but still had a smile on his face. Parker and Lucy were gob-smacked. They ran up to him and he caught them in his arms. He whispered to them and they nodded. He crept over to Temperance, stroked her cheek, and kissed it.

Tempe stirred from her sleep and she thought she was dreaming. In front of her was the man she loved, missed and desperately needed in her life.

"Booth"

"Merry Christmas Bones"


End file.
